Shadowed Wind
by Lighted Candle
Summary: Around the time when the Uzumaki clan began to be formed from the remnants of the wizards and a few ninjas, a teacher and a student were working on an experimental seal. The seal, triggered active by some unknown source, swept them (plus a civilian) forward in time. The teacher's name was Uzumaki Harry formerly known as Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Wind, Fire Sand, and a Grounded Civilian

/

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

Author's notes on Harry Potter's backstory comes later.

/

/

Chapter 1:

/

There was a loud crack of what sounded like lightning. However, while there were no storm clouds around that could have produced the lightning, there had been people arrive out of nowhere several miles above the ground. The three people were unconscious as their bodies began accelerating their decent back to earth. The oldest of the group's eyes fluttered open, taking a few moments to realize what was going on. Yelping, the young man made some gestures at the approaching ground, his words being muted by the wind.

Instead of being dead, the normal situation if one hits the ground from a significant height, the trio survived. Hard dirt turned into something sponge-like. The oldest sank into the ground, about to sigh in relief, but then a young half giant landed on him.

"Where are we?" A young voice yawned as he awoke and slid of the half giant's back, "Hey, Wake up, Hagridson!" The boy ineffectively tried to push the half giant awake.

The reddish blond groaned as Hagridson only snorted and snored. Even though Hagridson was a few years younger than the fourteen year old ninja, Hagridson was already twice his height and and weight.

"Get off of me you oversized infant." a muffled voice shouted. The current problem (and in other situations was a benefit) with the sponge-like earth was that it prevented earth techniques from digging tunnels.

Uzumaki Louis winced "Sorry about that Uncle Harry."

It was perhaps unfortunate that Uzumaki Hagridson was a civilian. At least a ninja would wake easier. Then again, Hagridson as a ninja would be terrifying. Not in the 'I scare your socks off' scary, but in the 'the hyper child just ate a boat load of sugar' terror. Being as young as he was, Hagridson acted as a giant puppy that forgot that he was a skyscraper in comparison to his clan members. While his red hair seemed out of place, he was most definitely the son of Hagrid, having a complete lack of guile or subtlety and had a love for absurdly dangerous creatures.

"Louis, I'm being suffocated here!" Harry sounded rather miffed, "Use the Levitation charm!"

"Oh, right. Louis made a few hand signals and Hagridson began to float in the air. Louis's control was rather shaky and much to the boy's alarm didn't have much energy left.

Uzumaki Harry, no matter how flat he felt, crawled quickly out of the pit just in time. Hagridson landed with a thud, now half covering the anime styled hole and slept on. Louis wondered if Hagrid had been such a deep sleeper too.

"I can hear you thinking." Harry said dryly, tone slightly reprimanding, from where he was limply draped on top of a log. Louis nodded, looking a bit sheepish. Louis knew better than to think his uncle had been idle. He wouldn't have been looking so casual if there had been other ninja's in the vicinity. Or maybe he would have, but Harry would have used an alert word to warn Louis. Louis had forgotten to examine his surroundings before he 'woke' up, while Uncle Harry was trapped under Hagridson, and after he had realized his energy was so low.

"Opps? I forgot to scout my surroundings again."

Harry sighed, "That's going to get you killed one of these days. On the plus side, you recognized your mistake this time. Look around and report."

Uzumaki Louis, formerly Louis Weasley, scampered up a tree, using as little chakra that he could get away with. After looking around, Louis jumped from branch to branch to the ground, "Current location: not Uzushio. Possibly somewhere on the Hidden Continent due to the nature of the disrupted space seal. Also possible, another dimension. No hidden opponents that I can detect. Weather and plant life seems natural so chances are we're not trapped in an illusion."

"Very good, but you forgot to mention the group's current status, check our supplies, check the area for the best spots to gather supplies and note the places where we can recover." And then Harry was up and moving. He gestured Louis to help him as he lifted one of Hagridson's limbs to drag him along, "What's your level of life energy?"

"Low, close to empty." Louis nearly slipped as he tried to pull Hagridson's arm.

"About the same." Harry grunted, "Hold on, let me test something." Harry dropped Hagridson's arm and sent a chakra probe into Hagridson.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked in curiosity.

"A chakra probe. As you well know, Shinobi have more developed chakra than civilians. The disturbed seal we were working on seems to have drained our life energy almost dangerously. This seems to be the reason Hagridson isn't waking. It's possible he might even become sick."

"Eww. Twice the size, twice the sick." Louis shuddered.

"Hmm. I'm going to make a hideout underneath that tree. It'll take some time to recover and figure out our location." With a couple snaps of Harry's fingers, the hideout was created with the entrance easily hidden.

Not to long after Louis rolled out a sleeping mat, a wave of exhaustion knocked him over. As he tried to keep his eyes open, Louis realized he had underestimated his own level of chakra exaustion.

Harry yawned as he covered Hagridson with a blanket, set up some basic wards, blew away their tracks, closed the entrance and finally gave into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Wave Country

HP-N Shadowed Wind chp 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

Author's Note:

**Backstory:** Harry had been the Leader after Dumbledore and a front line fighter with a few infiltration skills on the side in the Second Wizarding War. During the muggle war, not something so easily fought, Harry had honed his old fighting skills. The muggle war had the side effect of building up Harry's research skills that were desperately needed to devise ways to survive with radioactive poisoning infecting the Earth (plants, water, animals, ect) and it's Magic. Eventually a solution was found by going to a new world in a new dimension. Hermione actually had been more of the leader during that time period even if most wizards still followed any commands that Harry had given. And then finally, having moved to the Shinobi Continent, Harry had somewhat faded into the background, eventually becoming an apprentice shinobi.

/

A number of wizards moved from Britain to Uzushiogakure (different dimension or something) to find a new home after Britain was sunk by a muggle world war. They renamed themselves collectively as the Uzumaki clan as the first ninjas start living on the same island and teaching them how to become ninja. The mixture of wizard and ninja skills and blood strengthened the Uzumaki bloodline (the reason for descendents' longevity and large chakra levels). The wizards for the most part stop using wands and start using seals instead. (An additional reason why Uzumaki tend to have an instinctive grasp of fuinjutsu since it can express their magic.)

/

Some jutsu was inspired from their magical counterparts.

In terms of ninja training, Harry is about the level of an experienced chunin. Louis is about the level of a genin. Hagridson is a civilian.

Louis has a very strong fire elemental ability from his mother (it's why he struggles with water jutsu so much)

Normally, no one above fourteen can become a ninja or develop much of their chakra levels, but Harry was an exception possibility because his ability as Master of Death or because he had died before. Harry stopped aging as a seventeen year old.

The three Uzumaki's come from a time before Konoha was built.

/

/

/

/

This time Louis was the first to wake, increasingly aware of his bodily needs. Grimacing, Louis dug a hole for a latrine unsealing sanitizer when he was done. Louis then unsealed food and water jugs, feasting on his rations.

"Not so fast or you'll get sick." Harry coughed as he realized what Louis was doing.

"Sorry Uncle Harry." Louis swallowed a bite and chewed slower.

"Based on how much life energy I have now, I'd say we've been asleep for at least three days." Harry remarked.

Louis's eyes bugged out as he quickly checked his chakra levels. Indeed, Louis's reservoir was half full. "Three days?" Louis sputtered.

Harry crawled over to Hagridson. Placing his hand on Hagridson's forehead, Harry hissed, "He's too hot." Still uncoordinated, Harry didn't manage to unseal his supply of water.

"Here." Louis unsealed more water jugs and handed it over to his uncle

Harry gently tipped the water into Hagridson's mouth, rubbing the half-giant's throat to get Hagridson to swallow.

"Uncle Harry? Do you know how the seal misfired?" Louis asked,

"No." Harry sighed, "But you know how whimsical my luck is from family gatherings." Louis guffawed,

"Yeah! It's either really good or really bad. Like how one day, James, Al and I tried to prank you and all our pranks misfired enough to miss you, getting us instead. Or that one time you fell into a pothole and landed in the land of Snow!"

"...At least I still have you two." Harry sighed, "We could have ended up anywhere!"

/

/

It took three more days before Hagridson's fever broke. Louis sighed in relief. While his magic had recovered completely, Harry's had not. Besides his larger reserves, Harry's exhaustion was made worse by his refusal to sleep until Hagridson's fever broke. No wonder why his parents and uncles complained that Uncle Harry often 'overworked' himself.

The next day, after Harry had a long nap, he reluctantly let Louis leave the hideout. "Be careful. For all we know, we landed in a war zone."

"Or a place without people," Louis rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine. I have a portkey seal tied to your location, I have an automatic porkey seal to this location if I get hurt."

"Avoid mortal wounds." Harry sighed, "Your mother would kill me if I let you get hurt. Your father would come up with some more innovative way to punish me."

Louis snickered in agreement as he left.

/

* * *

>

/

/

Louis wandered around for a while before he spotted a boy practicing chakra skills by himself.

"Who are you?" Louis asked, hanging onto the trunk that the other boy had been climbing.

"I am a shinobi of Konoha." Looking around wildly, the kid growled defensively. Unless standards dropped, the kid was an academy student. But shinobi were at least genin level.

"What does that mean exactly?" Louis smiled politely at the yellow haired genin, noting the Uzushio symbol on the boy's bright orange uniform in interest.

"That I have the will of fire!"

"What does that mean?"

/

Naruto struggled to answer, his meeting with Haku still fresh in his mind, "...It is our hopes, dreams and desire to protect our precious people for peace... I think."

/

"...That's something I could live by. Call me Louis." The former Weasley offered.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto and I am going to be Hokage of Konoha! Believe it Louis-san!

"You're a Uzumaki?" Louis said doubtfully, "You're blonde! Actually I'd say you were yellow!"

"So are you!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the other's hair.

"That's different. At least I've got some red hair." Louis taunted.

Naruto made a sound of frustration, "I am too an Uzumaki!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it. Put a drop of blood on that seal." Louis pulled a scroll out of one of his storage seals, handing it over.

Without hesitation, Naruto cut his hand with a kunai and wiped his blood on the seal. The seal accepted the blood and opened.

"So you really are an Uzumaki. You're not that good of a ninja yet, are you?" Louis mused, eyes calculating, holding up a hand to stop the other boy's incoming outburst, "You were working on chakra control, right? I could help you- the Uzumaki way." Maybe it was unwise to reveal so much, but Louis wanted to know how Naruto would react. If Naruto hadn't been an Uzumaki, the seal would have sapped his chakra away for the day. It was a rather tame blood seal in comparison to some really nasty cursed blood seals.

"The Uzumaki way? You're a Uzumaki too?" Naruto gaped at Louis.

Louis smirked, an expression he had learned from Scorpius Malfoy (the branch of the Uzumaki clan that had protested the most when they gained red hair among their white-blonde hair), "Maybe I am. Okay, first things first, make as many shadow clones as you can."

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" And then close to probably a thousand Narutos filled every inch of the clearing.

Louis blinked, "That's a lot of shadow clones, even for an Uzumaki. Anyway, watch this!" Without any loud proclamations, Louis made the same hand signals, producing close to fifty shadow clones.

"See? You don't even need to say the technique if you know how to do it. Better to catch an enemy off guard." one of Louis's clones said to another of Naruto's clones.

"Now, I wouldn't release them at the same time, that could cause brain damage." Another Louis shadow clone dispelled one of Naruto's.

"I am not brain damaged!" Naruto yelled at the Louis in front of him.

"I didn't say that. Just a warning from a clone. Shadow clones aren't like other clones for a reason. Now, each clone gather up a teaspoon or an acorn full amount of chakra and apply it to your feet and start walking first on the ground and then walk- not run, up the tree trunks." Louis instructed calmly.

A number of clones failed their first several times, but soon enough (around thirty minutes to an hour) with the number of Naruto clones, the original Naruto could walk and then run to the top of several trees.

"I did it! One more step to becoming Hokage!" Naruto cheered.

"Are you ready for the next challenge?"

"Hai Louis-sensei!"

The original Louis blinked, rubbing the back of his head, "Heh, I'm just another genin. My Uncle is a much better teacher, I'm just repeating what he taught me. Anyway the next step is water-walking, but we don't have a river or lake, so I'm going to make one." Louis flashed through some seals before slamming his hand into the ground. A large portion of dirt was sealed away. Then Louis used a water jutsu, but it came out as mostly steam. Louis sighed, "Fifty of Naruto clones! Practice these hand signals and aim at the hole."

It took only twenty minutes for Naruto (with the aid of his shadow clones) to have the new jutsu memorized and able to produce a huge towering amount of water that filled in the hole in the ground.

"Thank you. I still have issues with water jutsu," Louis's eyes sparkled with mischief as several Naruto clones began to get soaking wet from falling into the makeshift lake, before making more hand signals, producing a thick steam fog, "Keep practicing!" Louis yelled cheerfully as Naruto and his clones yelped, "I will teach you the steam jutsu if you can do it." Snickering, one of Louis's clones aimed a small earthquake jutsu at the now hidden lake and dispelled before a kunai could hit it.

Several clones almost drowned before dispelling. This continued until, with several shouts of self-motivation, Naruto could stand trembling on waves while being almost scalded.

Ten minutes later Naruto could walk steadily on the hazardous water. It was then Louis dispelled the heated muggy mist. Naruto met Louis's calm face triumphantly, boasting of his success and demanding to learn more even as he wobbled onto dry ground.

/

Louis took up a thinking pose, "Besides the water jutsu earlier, how about I teach you one offensive, one defensive, and one area jutsu. That is, if you can handle it."

"I can and I will do it. Believe it friend!"

"Alright then. Your clones over there will learn how the jutsu you know work with my clones in the trees. How different hand signals do what they can. Send 200 with those two clones to review and develop basic skills that you should have been taught before becoming a genin. Boring I know, but you have just so many clones! My clone over there will teach another hundred the hand signals for the area-steam jutsu. Fifteen of my shadow clones will build a chakra obstacle course for five hundred of yours. I hope you are good at disabling traps, otherwise... well you'll see. You need stronger chakra control and we don't have much time. I will teach you and fifty, you have an insane amount of chakra have I mentioned that? I will teach you and fifty of your clones the shadow shield. And we'll go from there once I get a better grasp of your ability. The rest can go spar or something."

Despite the number of clones, success wasn't instantaneous or even very quick as the hours passed, especially for the groups learning theory. By the sun set, Naruto's clones had dwindled close to four hundred. Louis's shadow clones had slaughtered Naruto in first the spars and then the obstacle course. On the other hand, not having the life energy to sustain shadow clones as long as Naruto, Louis was down to five shadow clones. As the sun set, the clones were once again redivided. Two hundred, half of the remaining clones, were instructed in how to improve their aim. (Fifty for kunai, fifty for senbon, and the other one hundred for taijutsu or hand-to-hand combat. Taijutsu also had the benefit of learning the basics of the Uzumaki fighting style rather than Naruto's self-made brawler style). One hundred of Naruto's clones were once again building his chakra control. And then finally, the last quarter of clones memorized, practiced and perfected the wind shruiken jutsu, Louis's promised offensive jutsu.

Too soon, Louis had no energy left to sustain his clones and painted something until Naruto had perfected his first wind jutsu. In a couple of ways the wind jutsu had been harder and easier than the other ninjutsu techniques he had learned. Easier, because Naruto could do it almost as soon as he had memorized the hand seals and took very little effort. Harder, because it was only after all the hours of chakra control that he was allowed to even attempt the jutsu and because shrinking and increasing the amount of shruiken flying in the air at a target was very difficult to do. On the other hand, Naruto's skills and aim had increased again because of that one jutsu.

Naruto cheered as nine shruiken became twelve and hit all twelve targets (leaves pinned on different trees).

"Good job. It was months before I learned this jutsu, but then again, I don't have your insane chakra reservoirs." Louis looked up from his almost completed drawing, smiling tiredly.

"What's your uncle like?" Naruto dropped on the ground next to Louis.

"Meh, he's your cousin or uncle too." Louis said idly, as he finished painting an owl on parchment, "What was your school work like?"

Naruto hesitated, until he remembered that Louis already suspected, "Bad, but that's not my fault! The teachers hated me!"

"And you couldn't keep still I bet." Louis eyed Naruto knowingly, "Here." Louis handed the painted owl over, "If you are in dire need of help, just spill a little blood on it. It's only a single use however and it might take a while for us to get there. I'm not as experienced as I would like in fuinjutsu. You should look into it once your handwriting improves. Excellent handwriting is absolutely critical to learning this clan art. I bet your parents know how."

Naruto felt himself shudder, and took a raspy breath. Funny how kindness and more information on his parents could make him both eager and hurt inside. "Thank you." Naruto said gruffly, not feeling the need to keep his exuberant enthusiasm that was more of a mask than the real feelings reflected within.

"Don't hurt yourself." Louis grasped Naruto's forearm in a goodbye gesture, "I need to get going." Louis admitted softly, "I'd take you to meet uncle Harry and sort-of cousin Hagridson, but your team needs you."

Naruto's eyes fell on the scroll that had confirmed that he was a true Uzumaki. "What about your scroll?"

"Keep it. It's part of your heritage. Just don't reveal it to anyone outside our clan, cousin." Louis turned to leave.

"Wait! Will I see you again?" Naruto's voice cracked. He really had family. Family that was still alive!

"Most likely, As of right now our uncle, another clan member and I are trying to find out what happened to the rest of the clan. There was... an incident that separated us. Afterward... well, we'll find you and check on any other survivors. Probably at this Konoha you spoke of. Good luck." And then the other boy was gone.

Naruto stood in the darkness, feeling a mixture of excitement, anticipation, and numbness.

/

* * *

>

/

/

Naruto made it back to the client's house a couple hours before dawn. Could a person really change so much in a single night? Naruto felt so different, even if he was the same person he always had been. Naruto decided to not disturb the household, silently leaping and resting on the roof as he stared at the stars. He pulled out the scroll that had started an afternoon that had changed his life. In a way it was a promise that he would see Louis and other Uzumakis again. For all his life he had wanted a family and it turns out that he had a clan. Maybe only a few survivors left- otherwise _someone_ would had said _something_. And maybe they had in all those lessons Naruto had skipped. Tired, but curious, Naruto wondered what was written inside the scroll as he fingered and traced the seal. The yellow haired lad sighed silently as he decided to wait first. He really did need some sleep, even if it for only a couple of hours.

/

* * *

>

/

/

When Naruto awoke, he realized that his team, team seven had left behind. Not long after, bandits showed up threatening Inari's mother. Naruto arrived in time to save Inari and his mother from being killed by the bandits.

Arriving at the bridge, Naruto shreds Zabuza's mist with his family's wind shuriken jutsu. This changes the fight in Kakashi's favor until he is accidentally trapped. Both Zabuza and Haku survive severely injured as Kakashi's chidori hit Gato. (Naruto used the body-flicker switch, not knowing your not supposed to be able to do that).

/

* * *

>

/

/

"Where did you learn that jutsu, dobe?" Sasuke demanded as they left the bridge builder's village behind.

"I learned how to make clones from a scroll in Konoha!" Naruto beamed

"Not the clones you baka! The wind shuriken jutsu!" Sakura shrieked at the Uzumaki.

"Did you like it? It took me a long time to learn it!" Naruto bounced with a bright smile.

"Huph! I bet it did. Did a shinobi take pity on you when he learned your moves were so pathetic?"

All traces of anger were carefully hidden under Naruto's mask of happiness, "How about a race? A race in the trees back to Konoha. Rule is that you can't touch the ground, touch it and you're out of the race. If you or Sasuke win, I'll tell you about who taught it to me. If I win, you both stop insulting me."

"Hn." But Naruto could see the glint in Sasuke's eyes that signaled agreement.

"Done." Sakura said confidently. After all, she had been the first to get wall walking and the first to get water walking. This should be so easy.

"How cute. My little genin are getting along." Kakashi eye-smiled, rather interested in the race that Naruto had proposed. Naruto, while he had the power to preform any jutsu, most definitely did not have the necessary control for jutsu's beyond the most basic. So who was this shinobi who had taught a genin a technique that needed control and practice to succeed? Maybe it was one of many people who wanted Naruto to fail, but Kakashi didn't know anyone who knew that particular technique. It was one that he hadn't seen before. It was also possibly an old technique that Naruto found in a scroll, but Naruto despised reading, didn't he? However, Naruto had indicated that it had been a shinobi that had taught him. Hmm... something to think on.

/

To Sasuke and Sakura's disbelief, Naruto easily won even with distractions such as surprise attacks. Sakura had been disqualified when she fell to the ground because of one of Naruto's use of clones and pranks. He had an unique amount of energy, easily leaving behind taunting clones while running ahead. His earlier chakra control issues seemed non-existent now as he leaped sideways or upside down effortlessly. Just what had he done while training alone?

Despite having lost, his teammates still demanded answers. Or rather, Sakura asked most of the questions while Sasuke stayed silent and glared.

"-What Jounin taught you that technique!" Sakura panted, ending her tirade. After running back to Konoha, she really wanted to sleep in her bed."

"Who said it was a Jounin?" Naruto looked oddly at Sakura. After team seven was dismissed from reporting in, Naruto ran off to the ramen stand.

/

/

/

Later, Naruto went to the Hokage, his grandfather figure who had done his best to look after Naruto despite all the restrictions that political reasons had been placed on the aging leader of Konoha.

"Old man? Were the Uzumaki a clan?" Naruto was certainly not one for pleasantries.

"Yes they were. They were allies with the Senju clan since the founding of Konoha until their destruction. What brought this on Naruto?" Hiruzen Sarutobi was hoping to find out the answer to finding out who exactly had taught Naruto ever since he had been alerted by Kakashi.

"Destruction?!" Naruto asked in horror.

"They were mostly wiped out second shinobi war, feared for their abilities with fuinjutsu."

"So he was right." Naruto mumbled.

"Who was?" Saratobi asked sharply.

Naruto hesitated, "I ran into a ninja who claimed he was a genin. He was a little older than me and helped me with my chakra control and taught me a couple new jutsu. But I think he only taught me because I said my name was Uzumaki and wore this symbol. It was strange, because he had the same symbol stitched into his clothes, but not the other symbol with the triangle. He also said Uzumaki's were known for their skill in fuinjutsu. I saw him seal a bunch of dirt away."

"Did he say what his name was?"

"Louis. And he called me cousin. I really think he was an Uzumaki too." Naruto said, uncharacteristicly quiet.

"Anything else?" Sarutobi asked, deceptively gentle as he prodded for more answers. Naruto might have to give his own report for the mission. Nearly everyone could forget how insightful Naruto could sometimes be.

"Yeah, he said something about his uncle Hari, a sort-of cousin Hagidon or something like that, he had a strange name. Louis said that they were trying to figure out what had happened to the rest of the clan, because of some incident. And that they would come to Konoha later. Did my parents have red hair?"

Sarutobi felt a small headache forming. Three imposter or not Uzumaki wandering about in the land of Waves? And this Louis had already impacted Naruto's opinion, "Your mother did." Sarutobi would have to send someone to verify these Shinobi.

Naruto savored the new information about one of his parents before continuing, "He could make almost fifty shadow clones, although they didn't last as long as mine. Is that important?" Sarutobi's eyes widened. Not even some Jounin could do that many. The third Hokage inwardly sighed, more paperwork.

"Naruto, would you please fill a report about this Louis."

Naruto smiled, "Sure thing, Jiji!"


End file.
